


Words are nothing to you

by hikachan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Fighting, Friendship, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikachan/pseuds/hikachan
Summary: Yuto is jealous, and a cry baby.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Words are nothing to you

Yuto didn’t have self control. 

Nor had he ever thought about having it.

He’d been friends with Yamada for years now, but that didn’t mean he was any more open about his feelings even through all that time.

Even so, Yuto felt as if it wouldn’t matter because Yamada had his eyes on someone else. So he thought anyways.

Chinen Yuri. 

Everytime yuto heard the name he couldn’t help but to be angry. He acted friendly when he was around, but as soon as it was over all that overcame him was anger and rage.

He knew it was wrong, because chinen use to be his friend. His best friend at that. He felt hurt even thinking about chinen in a negative way, but he couldn’t help it. 

He loved Yamada and he didn’t know how to tell him, not without risking the friendship they had. But either way, they acted as a couple even without the title. All the pet names, the nights spent together doing whatever they could think of. It was perfect to Yuto, but he didn’t think it was enough. 

Yuto was insecure anyways, he’d never been in a relationship that was serious at least. He didn’t know how to properly distribute his love to his beloved yamada. 

Ever since Chinen came in the picture, it hadn’t been the same. Half of the time Yuto use to have with him was gone. Of course he didn’t care if yamada had friends, but it seemed as if chinen had other plans. Aka to make Yamada his boyfriend.

Not on his watch- Not today. Not ever. 

They had a job that day, something to do with another cm. He didn’t care though, because it was just the three of them. Yamada, Yuto, Chinen.. The ones of Hey!Say!7 that were present. 

Yuto was touchy with Yamada as he always was, but more than ever today. 

He felt his time was going to come, his time to confess and to finally have him.

“Yutti, you are touchy today huh?” Yamada said, his eyes sparkling in the fluorescent lights as he looked up at the other. It was as if yuto was looking at an angel. He didn’t know what to do with himself.

“I’m sorry yama.. i can’t help myself. You are just too beautiful” He managed to say before Chinen interrupted their conversation. 

“Yah yamachan!! we still on for lunch later? I picked a good place too” chinen said with a bolt of excitement. 

Yamada giggled and walked away from yuto, yet again. Yuto tensed up with anger and didn’t want to start anything, so he just stood there and waited for yamada to respond to the other.

“Of course!! i didn’t have anything planned anyways, not at least i don’t think” Yamada said, a smile appearing on his face as wide as an orange slice.

Yuto didn’t know what to do. Who was he to have a say in what his afternoon plans were? He just ignored it and sighed once more.

The cm shooting continued and finally ended around 3 Pm. Yamada left with chinen of course, and yuto took himself home to call his second bestest friend.

Arioka Daiki. One dude he always trusted even if everyone else was terrible to him. He always gave good advice anyways, even when it wasn’t needed at all.

Yuto laid on his back and picked up the phone, ringing arioka as quickly as he could. The other male picked up and spoke loud and happy.

“YOOOO NAKAJIMA!!! what’s up my guy” he basically yelled, excited about the call already.

“I need advice.. it’s about yamada ari.” Yuto said, kind of regretting calling the other already. 

“Okay... speak on”

“Well for starters i was going to tell him i liked him today, but that damn yuri kid is always in the way! Always asking him this and that before i even get a chance. And i’m too embarrassed to tell yamada anyways, that’s where the problem starts. I think i’m just scared to lose him, and i know i’m jealous. but what am i jealous of? they are just friends. At least i think so.. chinen acts as if he’s going to ask him out any second. That’s what scares me i guess. I’m just scared of losing him before i even have him.” He managed to get out, a crack in his voice revealing he was about to cry.

Arioka sighed softly before he spoke to yuto again, he wanted to make sure his wording was right so the other really wouldn’t cry. 

“You need to evaluate yourself. Ask yourself why it’s bothering you so much. Do you really want to ask him? If he acts the same towards you don’t you think you shouldn’t be jealous? That just means he equally wants you as much as you want him. Right? Doesn’t that make sense yutti? Chinen is not going to take him from you, no one is. I promise you, and anyone else could tell you the same thing. You’ll be okay, bro.” He said, hoping it was enough.

“Yeah, i get it i think. I’m gonna see him later. Thanks daiki, catch you later. Don’t have too much fun with inoo later” Yuto said before hanging up the phone. 

Yuto knew yamada was with chinen, so he waited until the evening to go over to his house to at least get a closure about this. He was anxious as hell, but he was sure it would go okay. 

He proceeded to go over to the others apartment, which was a good way across from town where he lived at. He knocked on the door and stood back, twiddling his thumbs while he waited. 

Yamada showed up to the door in grey sweats and a tank top, not expecting company this late in the evening. “Yutti, is something wrong? You usually don’t show up this late at night. You’ve been acting weird too, you didn’t even tell me goodbye earlier. Something bothering you?” He mumbled, allowing the other to walk in without another word.

Yuto sighed and helped himself to sit on the couch, he blushed and felt a bit embarrassed. He opened his mouth. 

“There’s nothing wrong with me, didn’t wanna interrupt your day with Chinen. Anyways yeah, something is going on.” He said, his temper was rising each word coming out his mouth. 

“Don’t get what, we’ve been fine. Right? I haven’t done anything wrong, I don’t think so at least” Yamada said, his words trailing off as he quieted down noticing the other was getting angry. 

“What the fuck are you talking about yamada? You literally gave me no time today to even tell you goodbye, you were too gone with him. Right? I’m not wrong. So don’t even come with that to me.” Yuto said, glaring at yamada who was still standing up. 

“All your time goes to him. You give me none. I am always willing to wait, but lately it’s been too much. Even if we are just friends i feel more than that for you, everyone knows it. and if you don’t feel the same then so be it, but i’ll have you fucking know if anyone else were to hurt you i’ll have their necks” Yuto said, his anger was actually through the roof now.

Yamada wasn’t even looking at him. He wasn’t understanding, he thought this was a joke. But he slowly realized it wasn’t. 

“Nakajima, i love you. Just as much as you love me. And i’m sorry if i don’t show it, Chinen is just such a good friend to me. You know that. I’m scared i’d ruin our friendship, me and you. Are you jealous? You sound really fucking jealous yutti.” He mumbled, his eyes finally looking at the other with a glare. 

Yuto breathed heavily, his eyes felt droopy as if he was about to pass out in yamada’s living room. 

“Sure i’m jealous, why wouldn’t i be? If i hadn’t been quick enough he would’ve taken you from me. Then what would’ve i done Yama?” Yuto said, sighing with relief. 

“No one would have me before you, yuto. No one will ever have me but you. Because you’re the one i love truly, you know that. I’m so in love with you even if i was confused at first. You’re everything to me. A best friend, lover and companion. And i’m really sorry i wasn’t the best for you the past few months. I’ll be better” yamada said, sitting next to yuto and holding his hand. 

“It’ll be alright, won’t it? Yuto asked, taking yamada’s hand and leaving a soft kiss on the back of it. 

Ever since yuto’s confession, things between the two seemed to get even better. 

Maybe arioka was right after all, no one was going to take yamada from him.

Really after all, he didn’t have much to worry about.

Yamada was always going to be his, through everything. 

And that? That was okay with him.

**Author's Note:**

> this plot was so good to me, i had to write up something. 
> 
> fab-ism comes out tomorrow! (it’s currently the 14th here, everyone is already receiving albums so i’m sure i’ll hear it soon)
> 
> i think i will write another fic for the holidays, before the time is over! 
> 
> anyways, i hope you guys enjoy this! comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
